Broken Hero's Spirit
by KShakespearian
Summary: Broken Hero's Spirit by:( KShakespearian) Percy is thrown into Tartarus for a crime he didn't commit, and as he is in Tartarus, he changes into a person he never wanted to be, but then after coming back his heart is broken, but he is healed by an unexpected person, and turned into the person he once was. Percy/OC
1. Unjust Judgment

**Broken Hero's Spirit by: KShakespearian**

**Thrown into Tartarus for a crime he didn't commit, came back to have his heart broken, but to be healed by an unexpected person. (Pecy/OC)**

* * *

**Author Notes**

**This is my first time writing, but any type of comments are allowed! (Except Cussing)**

**I am new to all this writing, but I read lots of books (Pet Peeve: hate books with cussing, but will still read them because there good….. I guess that hypocritical (sorry))**

**I don't own Percy Jackson – that belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Please look at the bottom Author Notes (really important)**

**No One P.O.V**

Standing in the middle of the throne room of Olympus was the savior of the gods, Percy Jackson. Trapped in shackles, Percy struggled as the shackles were extremely tight, squeezing his wrists.

"Percy Jackson" yelled Zeus.

Percy looked up at Zeus and asked, "What is the meaning of this Zeus? Why am I in shackles?"

Zeus looked at Percy with disappointment and betrayal in his eyes, "Percy, why have you turned against us? Do you hate us so much that you would give Gaia inside information?"

Percy stared at Zeus shocked, and then replied angrily "What? I never gave Gaia inside info! I want proof!"

Zeus turned to Hermes and said "Hermes show him."

Hermes then created an image projecting a scene, which caused Percy and some of the Olympians to stare in shock. It showed Percy walking up to a mountain and he muttering a few words in ancient Greek, which said "Let the Earth come and here my words." Then from the mountain, a faced appeared that face was Gaia.

**Percy P.O.V**

What is happening? I thought, as the video continued with me telling Gaia information about the gods. Then my father, Poseidon threw his trident into the image, destroying.

Then he roared out "My son would never do that, I vouch for him, he saved Olympus twice **(1)!**"

Zeus shouted back at Poseidon "I know that, but this video is proof that he wants us dead!"

Therefore, they don't trust still, I thought angrily in my head

Then Athena spoke, "Zeus, don't let your grudge get ahead of you. Percy is obviously not going to betray us he saved us twice! Where did you get that video?"

"It arrived to me this morning … it didn't have anyone's name on it." Zeus said sheepishly

Artemis then spoke " Really, You're going to blame Percy from a video, that is obviously fake, and from a mysterious person."

Then all the gods spoke up fro me, causing Zeus to become angry. After a few minutes of hearing insults, Zeus snapped. He slammed his bolt, causing everyone to become silent. He was about to shout until the doors of Olympus opened, showing the most annoying person, my brother, Marvin Oceanic. He was cocky, annoying, think he is the savior of the world type of kid.

"Olympians I have terrible news." He said as he turned to me and gave a look of pity, but as I looked closer, it was a look of malice, meaning he had planned something bad for me.

" What is it son?" said Poseidon, ever since Marvin arrived to camp, Poseidon seemed to favor him, which was cool with me because he would still talk to me. The problem is Marvin likes bragging about how he was the favorite.

" While I was in my cabin, I saw a bracelet under Percy's pillow, and the bracelet showed a symbol of earth, meaning Percy is a spy for Gaia!" said Marvin

" What, I never had that bracelet!" I yelled

"Quit!" Yelled Zeus, then turning to the Olympians, he said, "Because of these evidence we will need a vote, those who can't decide please leave."

Immediately, six of the Olympians left, as I saw them leave I saw looks of guilt, confusing me. Leaving Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, Artemis, and Hera. As I looked at Hera, I saw she looked at me guilty and then she spoke in my mind, "_Percy I'm sorry, Zeus isn't in his right mind, He is making me vote against your for some strange reason. I swear that he didn't think like this a few seconds ago." _ I stared at Hera in shock, wait, Zeus and Hera are voting against me! I shook it off though, Athena, Artemis, and my father would still vote for me. However, it still hurt that Hera and Zeus would vote against me, but at least Hera didn't want to. Then I thought, wait why were all the gods looking guilty as they left. I looked up at Zeus and saw something strange, his eyes were no, something's wrong, but before I could speak Zeus did.

"Everyone against Percy's banishment, raise your hands," said Zeus.

Athena and Artemis raised their hands and something shocked everyone in the room, well except Marvin.

Poseidon didn't raise his hand, but instead, he said "Everyone wanting Percy's punishment, raise your hands." Poseidon then put his hand in the air, with Zeus. Hera looked guilty and slowly raised her hand, slowly bringing it down as well until Zeus looked at her with a stern look, but with the glazed eyes. I thought Hera would notice, but she just slumped her shoulders in defeat, and raised her hands.

Then Marvin looked at me with a smirk and spoke "Since its 2-3, Percy is hereby banished to Tartarus."

Athena and Artemis looked at me sadly and told me telepathically _"We're so sorry_

Poseidon then looked at me with shame and said, "It hurts me so much, but with evidence from my son and a video, I must vote against you. You are hereby no longer my son."

I suddenly felt energy left me, I didn't feel the powers of the sea anymore, making me realize. My power over the sea was gone. I looked down at the floor to see my reflection in shock! My sea green eyes were gone, changing with normal brown eyes.

"What is this? Why did I lose my powers?" I asked

"Do not worry, your still a demigod, but you do not have my powers as my son, because you are no longer considered my son. " Said Poseidon, coldly

I stared at the floor, tears dripping from my eyes. I felt betrayed, so hurt, so much pain, it was almost as worse when Annabeth and I went to Tartarus to the Doors of Death. Then I realized that I would not be able to meet Annabeth again. I could not handle that, I just could not.

" Please, father and Lord Zeus, please let me tell Annabeth goodbye one last time." I asked

Sadly my father, no he isn't my father anymore, Poseidon denied my petition "No, Marvin will do that"

Marvin turned to look at me evilly, I knew from that look he would turn my goodbye into an 'I hate you' styled message to Annabeth, this made me so angry, but sadly, I couldn't choke because of the shackles.

Zeus then turned to me, his eyes still glazed, and said "Percy Jackson, you are hereby sentenced to Tartarus for treason of being a spy for Gaia."

"Bu-"I was about to say

"Silence! You will be immortal in Tartarus, to face your punishment forever." Zeus shouted

He then raised his bolt and struck me down.

**No one P.O.V.**

As Zeus struck Percy down, the gods didn't notice a cloaked figure ,with a yellow feather on the back of it, standing behind some pillars. They cloaked person quickly left, once outside she opened her hands. From her hands a dark yellowish crow came out.

She whispered to it, " It seems like the gods have banished Percy, Hero of Olympus. The time is soon when he will rise. Once the greek gods are weakened, we and the others will be able to come back to the world. Also, make sure you find out what Isis and the rest of that group are doing, don't want another war, do we."**_  
_**

She then raised her hand, watching the crow flying away, before turning into shadows.

_**Author Notes-**_

**This is after the ****Titan**** and Giant war, but from the video, the gods think Percy is trying to raise Gaia again, as you can see, the video showed that Gaia was so weak that she had to be summoned to be spoken to**

**I'm a huge reader, but I have never posted any stories before. Though this is my first time, any type of comment is acceptable. I want to be a better writer, that means negative or positive comments are allowed. (Except Cussing)**

**Also, I'm introducing a demigod soon, her name shall be Callisto (not the nymph, but a demigod) what would do you think her parents should be, however her parents can not be any of the Olympians, I would like her to be the daughter of a minor god, and also please write on how she should look like!**

**I will make a sheet for you guys to fill out for character, but for now, pm or review. **

**Also I can't seem to find a picture for this story, if you would like draw one and send it to me! ( i have terrible skills in drawing)**

**I also have a tight schedule so irregular updates, super sorry (bow my head rapidly)**

**Until next time, Bye! (KShakespearian)(I don't own Percy Jackson, it belongs to Rick Riordan, an amazing writer)**


	2. Return

**Author Notes- KShakepearian**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, for two reasons:**

**It wouldn't be as amazing**

**Who wouldn't love the way it is right now (except House of Hades….. ANYWAYS!)**

**I would like to give a special thanks to **

**Demiromance**

**Isabel loves books**

**Nocturnal Hymns**

**Luna Soll**

**For being my first favorites! Awesome names too, especially Isabel's (Book Lover here!)**

**Also to Hawk2012 for being my first reviewer**

**Anyway, If you would like to create a demigod or help create Callisto (go to chapter one if you didn't read it) then please fill out this form and pm me or review.**

**Form is on bottom Author Notes**

* * *

**Percy P.O.V.**

Darkness… complete darkness filled my mind as I was tortured in Tartarus. At first I just felt pain, but that soon left me as I got used to it, and …. as my soul started breaking away. My identity , while I was in Tartarus was stripped completely away. I wasn't Percy Jackson, I was nobody, just a person who was sentenced to be tortured forever. That was 5 years ago, short 4 years actually, as my mind just became accustomed to the pain, but memories don't leave you. The physical torture was terrible, but the mental one was unbearable. I still wonder how I could stay sane after that.

**(Flashback)**

I layed on the ground defeated, and in pain as I was being beaten upon hundreds of monsters, but then a voice shouted out, "Stop! I have a better idea for us to do on the Hero of Olympus." The monsters started to whisper among themselves, before turning to me with evil grins, meaning Uh-Oh. A monster then came out of the crowd. **(1)**It was a snake like monster with the body of a snake and the torso of a man. But something was wrong about it, it's aura was evil, but not Greek evil**(2)**. It confused me, but before I could jump to conclusions, it spoke in a raspy voice " So you are the hero who saved Olympus twice?" It then stared at me as if it was a doctor examining a patient.

It stared for a few seconds before saying " You seem to have very good memories."

This confused me, "Good memories?" I asked.

It grinned " Yes, good memories on which I can experiment with."

My eyes widened "No, please! I'll take the torture again! Just don't touch my memories!" I begged.

But before I could give anymore pleas, it touched my forehead with it's index finger, sending some wacky magic power to cause me to go to sleep….. in a nightmare.

It would show happy memories, making me feel happy, before turning them into terror filled memories. One example was when my mother was squeezed by the minotaur, instead of squeezing, the minotaur was devouring my mother. With me powerless to stop him, and if that wasn't enough, souls of monster started to go inside of mine. They would go into my mind, torture me there, and then they would start to strip away who I was. I had already lost my powers and my eye colors, but they soon took away my laughter, happiness, and friendliness. I don't know how they did that, but they somehow did. I can feel it when I speak, eternal sadness and pain, no jokes, no smiles.

**Percy P.O.V.**

As I remembered the scene of all the monsters taking away my identity. I didn't notice a figure, clothe with black robes, showing demented souls.

"Hello Percy." Said the man

I snapped out of my flashback to look into the face of Hades.

"Lord Hades," I said as I bowed to him.

He looked at me guiltily," I'm sorry I couldn't help you Percy, I really am."

"It's ok Uncle, I understand, but why did the gods free me?" I asked. As I was freed from Tartarus, I kept wondering if the gods just freed me because of a prophecy, which I hope wasn't the reason.

" We have found you innocent, well it was more we convinced Zeus you were innocent." He answered.

After those words, the stress of doing another prophecy left me. I sighed and then gave Hades a nod, signaling him to take me back home, to my mother.

When we arrived at the doorsteps to my apartment, I touched the button, causing it to make a gong sound. I heard footsteps and a sleepy voice saying, "Who is awake at this time?" making me realize , it was 4 in the morning.

The door then swung open showing a sleepy Paul in a white robe. As he looked to see who it was, his eyes widened. "Sally we got some visitors you will be happy to see." He shouted into the apartment. He then turned back to me and hugged me so tight, I couldn't breath. Then Sally came, my mother, the one who was there in times of need. She stared at me for a minute before suddenly hugging me, making it even harder to breath.**(3)**

" Percy, your home, my baby." She said, tears dripping from her face as she hugged me.

After having a few minutes of a family hug. Hades, and my family went into the kitchen, as I took a few minutes to notice the change in the apartment. It was bigger, and much more grand then the last one.

"Percy, I have some blue cookies, would you like some?" my mother asked.

"No thank you" I replied. Making her glance at me worriedly. I remembered I usually would eat all the cookies before she even asked me, I guess things change.

We sat down in the dining room in awkward silence, until Sally spoke, "Percy where have you been for the past 5 years? You've made Paul and I worried sick!" she said

I stared at Hades angrily "You didn't tell her" I shouted angrily.

"Tell what?" she asked.

I then explained my unjust punishment, and when I was done, mother was in tears.

"My poor baby" she said as tears dripped onto the table.

"Percy, why do you still look 18 then, aren't you 23?" asked Paul suddenly, trying to take mother's mind off my depressing story.

" The gods made me immortal, but after I left Tartarus, the immortality left me. I do have scars however." I said

"Oh…" he replied

Hades then look at the clock and said "I'm sorry, but Percy needs to leave now. Can't let the camp wait for him."

This then sparked something inside of me. Camp, that means Annabeth, I though joyfully. I haven't though joyfully in a long time, 5 years in fact. But just the word Annabeth filled me with warmth.

" I'm sorry mother, but I really want to see Wise Girl." My tone changing from serious to joyful.

"I understand, but remember to visit us," mother replied.

I then turned to Hades and we both got up and walked out the door, but before we left I turned around and said words that I haven't said in a long time.

" I love you guys," I said before Hades and me walked down the steps, flashing away after disappearing from everyone's eyesight."

**Sally P.O.V.**

Percy changed, he seems so mature. His friendliness is all gone, and he doesn't even smile. He even called me mother instead of mom! Well I can't blame, he did get tortured in Tartarus for 5 years. He better visit us, or else I'll bonk his head. I smiled at that thought. I turned to Paul and said "Lets go to sleep Paul." In which we both walked back to our rooms, smiling as we now knew our son was alive.

**Percy P.O.V.**

When we flashed to Camp Half-Blood, we flashed outside the camp, which confused me. Can't we just teleport into that camp? But I shrugged it off, I was to excited to meet Annabeth anyways. I started to daydream on how happy her beautiful face would be.

I was interrupted when Hades said, " Percy, you must know, your punishment, while we though it was true that you were a spy. Caused the daughter of Athena to well, change."

I was confused by his words, "Change?" I asked

He stared at me sadly, filling me with dread. "I must go now, I'm sorry Percy" He muttered.

Before I could ask anything, He flashed away leaving me with my eyes closed wondering what I would see when I entered the camp. I then turned around, steeled my nerves and walked up the hill to the camp. I noticed that the guards weren't there and as I got closer I heard cheering at the campfire. As I made my way to the campfire, I saw the most heartbreaking sight ever.

**Author Notes**

* * *

**Left you at a obvious cliffhanger, but worry not, this story will be different from all others **

**(1)-The snake like monster was created by me. It's a hint on what this series (I making multiple books) will look like.**

**(2)-Hint**

**(3)- After Tartarus, Percy is more mature in a bad way( No happy Percy )**

**If you would like to make a demigod for this story or help with creating Callsito, please fill this form-**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Parent (god)**

**Parent(human) (optional)**

**Powers-**

**Weapons-**

**Appearance –**

**Personality- (Be specific)**

**Until next time, Bye! KShakespearian :) **


	3. Annabeth, The Change

**Author Notes-KShakespearian (Male!)**

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

**I would love to thank these following people for favoriting me!**

**Hawk2012**

**Ghost 1247**

**Babyyta**

**Tangolikeoak**

**Need more reviews! **

**Also if you would like to create your character or Callisto, go to chapter two bottom author notes.**

**Thank you for all your support, you guys been a great inspirer!**

_**Previously**_

* * *

_I was interrupted when Hades said, " Percy, you must know, your punishment, while we though it was true that you were a spy. Caused the daughter of Athena to well, change."_

_I was confused by his words, "Change?" I asked_

_He stared at me sadly, filling me with dread. "I must go now, I'm sorry Percy" He muttered._

_Before I could ask anything, He flashed away leaving me with my eyes closed wondering what I would see when I entered the camp. I then turned around, steeled my nerves and walked up the hill to the camp. I noticed that the guards weren't there and as I got closer I heard cheering at the campfire. As I made my way to the campfire, I saw the most heartbreaking sight ever._

**Percy P.O.V.**

I stared in shock as at the campfire was Annabeth and Marvin kissing. The campers were all cheering for them, except my old friends, and Chiron. Chiron looked sadly at the pair, with my old friends, even Clarisse looking angrily and disappointed in them. Chiron then turned around to leave, making him face to face with me.

"Percy! Your back!" He cried, He hugged me and whispered to my ear, "Welcome home."

Everyone stood in shock , except Marvin. Marvin was basically a train right now, steam coming out of his ears and all.

"Percy Jackson!" yelled an angry Annabeth. As I turned around, I saw Annabeth charging at me. Before I could make the decision of defense or run, she tackled me into a hug.

"Percy, your back." She whispered as tears fell from her face. Then she punched me, imagine being punched by a kangaroo except this time an angry daughter of Athena who was about to kill you.

"Lets talk, now." she said, as she dragged me away from the campfire. We stopped outside of Cabin 3.

"Percy, I'm so happy that your back," she suddenly cried out. As I looked at her face, I saw tears. I was about to brush one of when she said, "Stop." Confused I put my hand away. She stared at me, then said in an heartbroken tone, "How could you just abandon me like that, without saying a proper goodbye."

"Proper good bye?" Then it hit me, Marvin! That little snake.

"Yes, a proper good bye. Not just asking your brother to tell me that you went on a mission for 5 years!" She shouted, she then slapped me across the face. The slap didn't hurt, but the emotions did. I felt so much pain and anger, because Annabeth was mad at me, and that I wanted to slice Marvin in half.

"Annabeth, I was banished into Tartarus for 5 years, I told Marvin to say good bye for me because the gods wouldn't allow it." I said, trying to make her see the truth.

She stared at me before saying "I don't believe you."

…. Don't believe me? So she doesn't trust me now, I thought bitterly, but there is still a chance.

"Annabeth wh-"

"Stop!" she cried, "You betrayed me, and Marvin was there for me when I was gone! Your story sound truthful, but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"But, I have to believe in my lover, don't eye?" she said sadly, not looking at my eyes.

Marvin and Annabeth…. Are lovers. My heart was starting to break, I couldn't handle this much pain!

"So you and Marvin are lovers," I croaked.

She nodded her head before saying " I'm sorry Percy, you just weren't there for me." She then went back to the campfire as I crumbled onto the ground, silent tears escaping me.

When I was done with my heartbroken moment, I went up into the Cabin 3. As I got there, I was suddenly thrown back by a jet of water, soaking my shirt. **(1)**Then a sign appeared in Greek, translating into _Your are no longer my son, meaning no longer part of this cabin._ I got angry, even though I was declared innocent, I'm still not his son anymore! I was about to slice the door in half when a evil half brother spoke.

"So you can't get in? Well your not even a son of Poseidon anymore." He said tauntly

"Be quiet." I said angrily

"Pathetic." He shouted.

That hit a nerve, I just lost Annabeth, and he wants to call me pathetic in my broken state. He was about to get pummeled. However, I just walked past him and went up to the Big House.

"Chiron, may I sleep here, seeing as I can't go to Cabin 3." I asked

Chiron turned around and nodded with a sad smile meaning , _I'm truly sorry, forgive me._

I just bowed and went up into my room.

"You know the harpies won't eat you if your past curfew, Percy. I made an exception of the rule for you." Chiron said amusingly.

Wait I can go past curfew! Well this was something good, after my unfortunate events, I final got a good thing happen to me. I went down the stairs, and was about to go to the beach until I saw the refrigerator. As I opened it I heard Chiron say "It's all yours." I turned around to see a twinkle in his eyes before looking to see 12 packs of coke. I gave a faint smile, which hurt because it burned. Well, I haven't smiled in a long time. Then I grabbed a pack and started to head off to the beach, to clear out my mind of all the unfortunate events that has been happening. Especially the fact that, Annabeth had changed. ….. Or maybe it was me who changed her.

* * *

**Author Notes- KShakespearian**

**Get ready for chapter 4! Since it's vacation I can write all day!**

**(1) Chapter one! Percy is no longer a son of Poseidon, meaning no sea powers and his eye color is now brown.**

**Until next time, bye!**


	4. The Dream

**Author Notes-KShakespearian**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Look at bottom Author Notes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously**

_I gave a faint smile, which hurt because it burned. Well, I haven't smiled in a long time. Then I grabbed a pack and started to head off to the beach, to clear out my mind of all the unfortunate events that has been happening. Especially the fact that, Annabeth had changed. ….. Or maybe it was me who changed her._

**Percy P.O.V.**

I stared out into the sea as I was sitting on the sand. I felt calm, but I didn't feel the sea. I can't really explain it. I took out a coke and started to drink it, making a list of what good thing and bad things happened to me.

Well the good thing is that I'm out of Tartarus, back at Camp, and I got to meet my parents. The bad things, however, Annabeth dumped me, I'm still not a son of Poseidon. The good out ways the bad, but I still felt miserable. What did I do to deserve this. As stared at the sea, sipping my coke, for a few hours. Before going back to my room to sleep.

It felt strange, I wasn't in the Poseidon cabin anymore, I didn't feel like I was apart of something, to tell the truth I felt empty. Like I was just a shell of who I was. I started to close my eyes, hoping to have a good dream, which of course was a lie, stupid demigod dreams!

In my dream, I was in a dark room. I was staring down onto three ladies, I thought it was the fates, but then I felt the same feeling again, it was like the snake monster. I felt a different aura, not a Greek aura, but something else. They had black cloaks, with the hoods on, covering their faces. They each had a different symbol on the back of their cloaks. One had a yellow feather, the other had a red feather, the last one had a purple feather.

"The boy's heart is broken, what should we do?" said the lady with the red feather.

"I don't know, Nemhain, any ideas? We could convince him to join us." Said the lady with the yellow feather." **(1)**

Nemhain was about to speak, but she froze and turned towards me. I couldn't see her face, except her eyes. They were dark purple, and as I looked into them, I saw visions of war. I saw armies clashing into each other, and cities being burned.

"Well, Percy Jackson, so nice for you to drop in. Sadly you must go, the time of the gods is not ready." Nehain said. She then waved her hand and a crow with dark, blood red/purple feathers charged at me.

I woke up in sweat. I stared across the room making sure there wasn't any monster crows trying to kill me. I stared at the ceiling as my heart rate started to go back to normal. Since I couldn't go back to sleep, I got up and changed into a blue t-shirt. I looked down onto it, as I stared at it, I felt betrayal. I couldn't wear something that reminded me of my shame. I got out a black shirt instead and some shorts. I would have worn my camp shirt, but .. I haven't received it. I got outside, checking my watch to see that it was 6 in the morning, giving me an hour to jog. I took a path through the forest, out into the beach, then jogging back to the Big House.

When I got back from my jog, I took a shower. When I was done, I heard the horn, signaling breakfast. My stomach growled at the sound of the conch horn. Something's never change, I thought, I suddenly remembered when Annabeth and Tyson made a blue cupcake for my birthday. The blue brick, I thought sadly, the memory just brought back pain. I tried to get it out of my mind, but failed. Tears started to trail down my face. I shook my head, and thought about something else. I wondered how Tyson was doing, I would ask someone about that. As I walked to breakfast, I wondered why Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico weren't here.

As I reached the breakfast tables, I sat next to Chiron, since I wasn't allowed at the Poseidon table anymore.

I turned to Chiron and asked, "Chiron, why isn't Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico here? Also do you know how Tyson is doing."

Chiron gave a small frown, " They left to Camp Jupiter because," he stared at Marvin.

So he was the reason there not here, I wonder what made them leave, the annoyance or hate? Annoyance, I thought, definitely. I finished breakfast quickly, and I walked down to the practice area. I thought I could clear my mind if I sliced some dummies. It worked, but not enough, I still felt like I was about to explode, my feelings were being all mixed up like my console wires, and that took hours to untangle. I started hacking away at the dummies again to be stopped by a horn blowing. I looked up and saw an explosion happen. I started to run up to the hill, I reached the top to see a satyr, and two girl being chased by a pack of 5 hell hounds.

One of the girl looked at me, with piercing blue eyes. I saw one of the hell hounds come up to her, raising it's paw to swipe down. Taking out my trusty sword, Riptide, I charged.

* * *

**Author Notes- KShakepearian**

**This chapter isn't that exciting, but the next chapter will, don't worry!**

**Also, Did you guys like the reaction I did for Percy and Annabeth in chapter 3 (Please Review)**

**1) Hint on what crossovers I might do in the future (other mythologies with PJO)**

**Make sure to fill out the form if you would like to create a demigod for this book!(Chapter 2)**

**_Nocturnal Hymns_ your character will be introduced soon!**

**Until Next Time, Bye!**


	5. Kouri and Callisto

**Author Notes- KShakespearian**

**Hi Guys! Thanks for all your support, you guys are amazing. **

**I do not own PJO**

**I also changed chapter 1 ! It will give more hints on the second book!**

**Guys any suggestions on what I should fix/add for this story**

**And did you guys like how Percy reacted to Annabeth, please do tell**

**Don't have much to say on these Author Notes so let the story begin!**

**Nocturnal Hymns, your character is being introduced!**

* * *

**Previously-**

_I started to run up to the hill, I reached the top to see Grover, and two girl being chased by a pack of 5 hellhounds. One of the girl looked at me, with piercing blue eyes. I saw one of the hellhounds come up to her, raising it's paw to swipe down. Taking out my trusty sword, Riptide, I charged._

**Percy P.O.V. **

I charged at the hell hound, jumping in front of the girl and started fighting the hellhound, my blade clashing with it's claw. I hear foot steps and battle cries, meaning the other campers were starting to fight. I finished off the hell hound, and turned to see the second girl was defending the satyr. She had a milky black skin, around 5'7, and had short white hair with the back hair pulled out in a rat-tail(Yuna, Final Fantasy). I was about to attack the hell hound, but before I could reach her the hell hound did.

It raised it's paw and swung downward. I looked down and I felt a sudden pain in my chest, I caused a demigod to die. Then a felt a sudden cold air. I looked up to see the girl shooting out a blast of snow at the hell hound. The hell hound shrieked, but recovered and smack the girl. She flew into a tree and slumped onto the ground, unconscious.

"Kouri!" screamed the girl I had saved earlier.

She turned to the hell hound and started to run at it

"Stop!" I shouted, but she didn't listen, she jumped at the hellhound anyways.

I watched in awe as she jumped with the grace of a hunter, and onto the hellhounds back. She raised her hands, and all of a sudden a jet of water went into her hand. Daughter of Poseidon? I thought, the water turned into a water sword. She raised it above the hellhound's head. The hellhound started to buck around, trying to make her fall. She almost fell, but she regained her position and slammed the sword into the hellhound's head, turning it into dust.

She collapsed from using so much energy. I walked up to her and carried her bridal style, with Travis and Conner carrying Kouri. We reached the Big House, where Chiron came up to us and instructed us to put them in the beds. As I saw the two girls, I noticed Kouri had a gash on her arm from the hellhound. Getting out some nectar, I poured some onto the wound, healing it up, but leaving a small scar. I then looked at the girl in the next bed. She had slight coppery, and olive skin. Giving the possibility that she had a Greek nationality. She had long brown hair, I started to touch it, feeling the softness. I looked at her lips, they were a rosy red, I was about to touch them. Wait, I thought! What are you doing Kelp Brain, my mind shouted at me. I let go of her hair and went to talk to Chiron.

As I got down the stairs I said "Chiron, do you have any idea who their godly parents are?"

Instead of hearing Chiron's voice, I heard the voice of the most annoying god, Mr.D.

"Peter Johnson, your mind must be messed up still from your time in Tartarus, I am Mr.D not Chiron."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying a comeback, just talking 5 minutes with this guy, even after 5 years, was annoying.

"They both seem to have magic abilities like Hecate." He said suddenly.

"Hecate, but one of them used water."

He looked at me as if I was stupid, I was ready to slice him now, " Hecate uses magic, that means she can use water. The girl who used water, I could feel it as I went back to this cursed camp, she had magical powers" he said.

The conch horn sounded, signaling dinner. It seemed like time moves so fast nowadays .I heard a groan from upstairs, going up there to see what it was, I saw Kouri. She was wobbling/zigzagging her way to me. She almost collapsed again, but I caught her before she hit the ground. But as I caught her, she slapped my hands.

"Don't touch me, I can do it." She stubbornly

"Ok, but if you fall I'm not catching you," I said.

"Whatever," she said coldly, she started to mutter something about stupid hellhounds when she suddenly whirled around and stared at me with her pale, bluish gray eyes, "Where is Callisto," she demanded.

"You mean her," I said as I pointed my finger at the girl sleeping in the bed next to Kouri's bed.

She turned around and rushed to the girl, she turned to me and asked, "Are there any wounds?"

"Nope, but don't move your arm to much, I didn't just put nectar for nothing." I said as I leaned onto a wall.

She stared at her scar in shock, I guess she didn't notice it. I heard growling, I turned to see if it was a monster, but I just saw a red faced Kouri.

"Um, do you guys have food," she said sheepishly.

"It's time for dinner, lets go." I said as I started walking downstairs.

I heard some shuffling of feet and a thump. I stopped wonder what was happened.

"Ow!" said , I'm guessing Callisto, she had a European accent.

"Finally Miss. Zombienaw is awake!" Kouri said.

"Ruining my sleep, how rude," Callisto, muttered.

"Oh, you love me," Kouri said smiling.

I was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs as they got out of the room, and were going down the stairs. We walked to dinner where we were interrupted by ,ugh, Marvin.

"Well, Well, isn't it the hero who took out only one hellhound, humph, so much for being a hero like me. I took out 2!" Marvin said smirking.

I gritted my teeth and was about to make a comeback, but Callisto and Kouri beat me to it.

"Be quiet, ugh, annoying brat! Kouri shouted.

Marvin was being a train again, steam was coming out of his ears. He was about to shout at Kouri, when Callisto stepped in.

"Enough! Don't act like such a child, Percy could have probably killed more hellhounds if you weren't hogging them all." Callisto said.

Wow I thought, only 5 minutes and these girls were defending me.

Marvin just stared at them angrily before going to the tables. When we arrived there, most of the campers were eying us, our conversation was not unknown, that's for sure.

"You guys can sit with me until your parents claim you." I told them.

"Claim?" they both said.

I started to explain everything about demigods while we were eating dinner.

"To the campfire." shouted Chiron when we were finished with our food.

We stood up and went to the campfire. Right as we sat down, Two flashes came from Kouri and Callisto. We turned to stare in awe, on their foreheads were a crescent and star with walls surrounding it (Check camp half blood wiki for Hecate).

"Um," Callisto said.

"Why is our forehead glowing."

Chiron's voice rang across the camp as he said, " You two have been claimed. Bow before the daughters of Hecate, the goddess of magic and the mist"

* * *

**Author Notes- ****Please review, explain what you like and didn't like.**

**What should I add/take away.**

**Chapter 2- Form to create your demigod, if you want your demigod in this story, fill it out!**

**I would like to thank these people for their support!**

**percy zoe and artemis fan**

**misaai**

**babyyta**

**Tangolikeoak**

**Stormwolf15**

**Luna Soll**

**Isabel loves books**

**Hawk2012**

**Guardian of Fear**

**Ghost 1247**

**EpicReads**

**Demiromance**


	6. The Duel that leads to Jealousy

**Author Notes- KShakespearian; Hi guys!**

**So I was looking through the reviews, and I would like to thank all those people who reviewed for me!**

**Please Review!**

**Created a poll, check it out (it's for Percy's patron)**

_**Create your own demigod if you want to, I'll make sure to add them into the story! (Go to bottom Author Notes)**_

* * *

**Previously-**

_Two flashes came from Kouri and Callisto. We turned to stare in awe, on their foreheads were a crescent and star with walls surrounding it (Check camp half blood wiki for Hecate)._

"_Um," Callisto said._

"_Why is our forehead glowing," Kouri asked._

_Chiron's voice rang across the camp as he said, " You two have been claimed. Bow before the daughters of Hecate, the goddess of magic and the mist"_

**Callisto P.O.V**

It's been a week since our claiming, Kouri and I have moved into the Hecate cabin. I must say it looked splendid, though had a sense of mystery around it. Anyways, making friends with our siblings was easy, especially Kouri, just say a poem or the title of a book and she just explodes. I remember the time when I just said Odyssey, and immediately she just started to talk about it for hours and hours.

We have two other siblings, Cinda and Carlos. Cinda and Carlos are both about 5'8 and are brother/sister. Cinda is older and has golden brown hair and lightly tan skin. Carlos had dark brown hair and has a almost golden tan. Cinda is a polite, and friendly person while Carlos was downright energetic to the point of amusement. There amazing siblings and even took us around the camp.

"Callisto? You there?" , I snapped out of my thoughts to look into the brown eyes of Percy. We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, his soft, warm eyes staring into mine.

**Percy P.O.V.**

I stared into Callisto's bright eyes, they reminded me of the sea when sunlight was reflecting of it. Her eyes were beautiful I thought, but then I started to feel pain. I almost screamed from the pain, the pain of betrayal from a lover.

I quickly turned my eyes and said, "We should continuing practicing."

She looked at me sadly and nodded. We continued to spar. From what I discovered, Callisto was more on the speed and intelligence side. She would fight gracefully like a cat or deer, but she would use her intelligence to be as deadly as a tiger or lion.

I heard footsteps and took a glance around us. Demigods were surrounding the arena, watching our battle.

"You should pay attention to the opponent, you know." said Callisto as I focused back onto the battle.

I gave a tiny smile, it still hurt to smile sadly. I got to practice that, I told my self mentally. I took a stance and charged. Our blades clashed, Riptide was an even blade, while hers was a rapier, meaning she was more faster then me. She suddenly started to twirl around, forcing me to twirl with her unless I wanted to be cut in the back. I stared at her, wondering what her plan was when, "swoosh!" her leg suddenly swung into mine, making me fall, she was about to put a blade at my throat, forcing me to lose, but I had an idea. I jumped up, and stood still, if my plan was going to work, she would have to attack first. Her eyes narrowed, trying to find a reason on what I was doing. She charged, trying to use surprise as a upper hand, but I was expecting that. I put my blade up, sliding it down her blade, I reached the hilt, with my blade diagonally across her neck. She then dropped her weapon in defeat.

"You're an amazing fighter," I said.

"Thanks," she replied, a blush appearing onto her face.

"Wow, Percy is such an amazing sword fighter," said someone in the crowd, causing me to blush then.

" So is Callisto" another said, causing her face to become even more red.

"Percy isn't the best sword fighter, I am," I turned around to see Marvin sneering at Callisto and I. The crowd grew silent wondering what would happen.

I smiled to myself, time to humble the proud.

"Fine, Marvin, I challenge you to a duel." I said with a smile

He sneered again, "I accept, get ready to lose, "old" hero"

As I prepared a stance, Callisto walked up to me and said, "Show him who's boss, ok?"

I smiled and nodded my head, she then turned around and stood with the crowd.

I turned my focus back to Marvin, I started noticing, immediately, everything wrong with his stance. He had his left side opened, and also , his footing was unbalanced.

We started to circle each other, wondering who would make the first move. Being impatient as always, Marvin lunged at me. I stepped away and slammed the hilt of my sword down onto his back, slamming him into the ground. Before I could put a sword at his throat, he swept his body, making me fall. I jumped back into position before I could hit the ground. Marvin lunged at me again, this time his right side was opened. I twirled to the right as he lunged and then I shoved my foot up, causing him to momentarily fly a few inches up, before I slammed my hilt into his back again. He crumpled to the ground again, I put my foot onto his back.

"Do you forfeit?" I asked

He growled, but said, "I… I forfeit."

As I turned around to walk off, Callisto shouted, "Percy, watch out"

I was barely able to spin out of the way of a flying sword with hit a dummy in the chest. I turned back to see Marvin, looking innocently before saying, "My hand slipped from the sweat, sorry Percy." I heard the hate through his words though. I turned around once more and went to take a shower. After dinner, I went back to my bed and went to sleep.

In bed, I started to think about my life so far. I felt bitter, I just couldn't be happy, or smile. This got me mad, I slammed my fist onto the bed in frustration. I just couldn't handle myself, I was losing my grip on reality. I had my friends, but the only ones that talk to me is Callisto, Kouri, and there siblings. As I stared into the ceiling, I heard footsteps going up the stairs. Thinking it was Chiron I got up and went to ask him if he needed me. As I was near the entrance, I stood face to face with a person in a cloak hiding his identity.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I'm just someone who is tired of you being famous, so I'm here to kill you." The person said as he charged and stabbed me in the chest, pain erupted in my chest, my vision became blurry, and I fell onto the ground. He stabbed me multiple times before he got up and slammed his knife hilt onto my head, making me start to black out.

I lay in puddle of blood, trying to cry for help. I stared to black out when I heard a voice, "Percy, you awake?"

**Callisto P.O.V.**

"Percy, you awake?" I asked.

I came to visit Percy because I wanted to, not because like what Kouri said, I like him, were just friends…. I waited for an answer, none came. He must be at the beach, I'll wait for him here in his room, until he comes back, I thought. I opened the door to see a horrifying sight, Percy lying in a pool of blood.

"Percy!" I screamed.

"Percy, are you okay?"

He slowly looked at me .

"Somebody help!" I shouted.

I looked at him, and saw his eyes closing.

I quickly checked his pulse, it was steady, meaning he was not dying, but going unconscious. I was terrible with medical training, so ,don't laugh, I talked to him. Ok, it might not be the most effective, but I was panicking. I just said comforting stuff. Then I heard feet coming up the stairs, I turned around to see Chiron and some Apollo campers. They looked at Percy with shock and immediately started tending his wounds.

**Percy P.O.V.**

Even though I was unconscious, I could still hear everything Callisto was saying. Her voice was so smooth, it helped me fall into a blissful sleep, seeing only Callisto's bright blue eyes.

* * *

**Author Notes!**

**Bad chapter, sorry (Bows my head) I'll write better next time! (REVIEW)**

**It's obvious who the person was that tried to kill Percy, I tried to make it more mysterious, but that didn't work ,sorry!**

**Remember to check out the poll and if you would like to fill out a create a demigod form then here it is! (PM or Review it to me)**

**Name**

**Age**

**Powers**

**Parents (godly)**

**Parents(human, optional)**

**Weapons**

**Appearance**

**Personality(Be Specific)**

**Other (Anything else you would like to mention about the character)**


	7. Chapter 7 Sneak Peek

**Author Notes-KShakespearian**

**Looking at my stats, I have noticed a decline in views and reviews, is this because the story is turning stale? Would you like me to change anything, start something else? Please tell me in the reviews!**

**I am currently making the plans for Chapter 7, but sneak peek, read all the author notes first!**

* * *

**If you would like to create a demigod for this series please fill out this form**

**Name**

**Age**

**Powers**

**Parents (godly)**

**Parents(human, optional)**

**Weapons**

**Appearance**

**Personality(Be Specific)**

**Other (Anything else you would like to mention about the character)**

* * *

**Callisto P.O.V.**

It's been two days since Percy's attack, he still hasn't regained consciousness. I stayed at his side all of yesterday, but Kouri decided to be a "nice friend" and politely drag me out of the Big House rooms.

"Ugh, why are you so heavy!" she cried as she dragged me away.

Heavy? What is she talking about, how incredulous! I thought to myself before saying a comeback, " Says the girl who spent all night eating chocolates while reading Catching Fire, then watching the movie, shouting about how the book was so much better then the movie!"

Kouri blushed, " Well…. Well, at least I'm not in love with sea boy!" She said, looking smug as she hit a nerve.

Then we started to have a friend argument , because she keeps thinking I'm in love with Percy, which I'm totally not…..

"Admit it, you like Percy!" Kouri argued, gesturing with her hands.

"Who likes Percy?" We turned to see, Annabeth, daughter or Athena. Opps, I mean angry, daughter of Athena!

* * *

**Author Notes-**

**I hope you liked the sneak peek! **

**Please Review and spread the this book! ( you don't have to of course :P) Please Favorite/Follow it too!**

**BYE!**


	8. Callisto vs Annabeth

**Author Notes- KShakespearian**

**Hi guys! Remember I do not own PJO!**

**Thank you for all your reviews and Favorite/Follows! You guys rock **

_**Check out my poll in my profile and vote who should be Percy's patron!**_

* * *

**Previously-**

"_Admit it, you like Percy!" Kouri argued, gesturing with her hands._

"_Who likes Percy?" We turned to see, Annabeth, daughter or Athena. Opps, I mean angry, daughter of Athena!_

**Kouri P.O.V.**

"Who likes Percy? " We turned around to see, Annabeth, angry daughter of Athena?

Why was she so angry, I thought to myself. She can't still like Percy can she?

"Nobody likes Percy, were just teasing each other," I said, looking at her face for any signs of jealousy.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed before saying, "Stay away from my friend, you can hang out with him, but don't even think about trying something else."

"What do you mean by stay away from him?" Callisto said politely, but I knew my friend, she was about to tackle Annabeth.

I don't have any hate against Athena. Except that they only have architect, and math books, like seriously where is the classics like Hunger Games! However, no one makes my friends mad, especially Callisto and Percy!

"Because you too will slow him down in a fight!" Annabeth yelled, I gave a small jump, I wasn't paying attention that they were having a "small" talk fight.

"Well, at least I'm not the one breaking his heart!" Callisto yelled, this shocked me, Callisto usually never gets mad, but when she does. Manners are all thrown away.

"What did you say?" Annabeth said.

"I said, at least I'm not the one breaking Percy's heart." Callisto angrily.

"I broke Percy's heart, he broke mine!" Annabeth yelled.

"That's because he was in Tartarus!" Callisto yelled back.

"Where is the proof," Annabeth asked.

Really, proof? Here why don't we travel to past, and watch the whole event ourselves! I thought sarcastically, sometimes children of Athena were downright stupid. I don't usually act like this, but some girl is about to get slapped when she messes with my friends!

"Why don't we go to the past? That's so possible!" I said with a sarcastic grin

"Whatever, how do you even know if he went, you shouldn't listen to gossip," Annabeth said.

"We didn't hear it from other campers, we heard it from Percy, himself, will you call him a liar then?" I asked coldly, staring her into the eye.

She looked startled, "Percy actually told you something like that, what a joke!" she said laughing, trying to cover her shock.

"Is someone jealous that we actually spend time with our friends?" Callisto said angrily.

"Why you!" Annabeth shouted, she started walking up to Callisto, but I got between them.

"Stop," I said, coldly

"No, Kouri, this is my fight. " Callisto stared at Annabeth before saying, "Lets take this to the arena."

I turned around, did I just hear here say fight? That's what I'm supposed to say, I thought to myself. Did I turn into Callisto!? No, I wailed to myself! I don't want to have manners! I want to eat chocolate and read all day!

I felt a tap, I snapped out of my thoughts, to see Callisto and Annabeth staring at each other, electricity coming from their eyes. Callisto had tapped me to wake me up from my thoughts, it happens a lot, Callisto is my royal tapper! This is a time of seriousness, my brain scolded. Your friend is about to fight someone who had more experience then her.

"Callisto maybe you shouldn't fight," I said pleadingly, I didn't want my friend to get hurt.

"No, I have to do this for Percy, he lost so much, and as his friends we have been giving him so little," she whispered.

Words of a wise friend, I thought to myself with a smile. "Then you better beat her, got it!" I said.

She smiled, and nodded her head.

We walked to the arena, a trail of campers behind us, why do they always follow the fights, I thought annoyed about how they came to watch the fight.

**Callisto P.O.V.**

How dare she say Percy is a liar! I'm so mad I could turn into a volcano! Calm down, your about to fight, don't be rash, my mind spoke. That brought me to my senses, if I was going to beat Annabeth, I would have to uses my intelligence and wit. The problem is, Annabeth's intelligence is 2x bigger then mine, though her physical strength balanced with mine, she is still a deadly opponent.

We started to circle each other, I saw she was only using a dagger, meaning she would have to be closer to me then a person with a sword. My rapier was my only advantage. I would have to make the first move, I can't let her get close to me, I thought before lunging. Annabeth moved to the side and raised her dagger hilt, she was doing what Percy had done to Marvin. I wouldn't allow that, I jumped up and slashed down. Annabeth managed to jump away in time, but she had a cut on her nose.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

She cut my nose! I thought angrily, I scowled at her. As much as I hate her though, she has been a good friend to Percy, Callisto and Kouri sit next to Percy, train with him, talk to him. It was like he was replacing me! All he had to do was ask and I would be there for him, unlike what he did to me, Tartarus, what a joke…. Maybe it wasn't a joke, maybe I was lying to myself. No! My brain shouted, he's a liar, he broke your heart, get revenge!

**Callisto P.O.V.**

Annabeth seemed to be forming a plan in her head, or maybe she was thinking about Marvin or something. I took this time to study her, to be disappointed. She was so well balanced with her stance that I couldn't hit her in a blind spot. I was getting frustrated. What would Percy do I thought, would he attack straight on? Hopefully yes, I was about to lung when Annabeth did it first, she went to the right, my open side . I jumped out of the way, but still got a cut at my hip. I winced, it stung. I needed a plan I thought, and fast. I started to calculate, I didn't know any magic yet, unlike Kouri, which is so unfair. Do you know how it feels to be blasted by snow when your sleeping. Wait! I can use water! I forgot that I knew some elements, but… would it work against her? Wait! We can't use our powers when dueling , argh!

"Pay attention to your opponent, could yah?" I looked up to see Annabeth upper cutting me. I fell on my butt, but rolled away. I needed to catch her off guard ….. the spin trick! I would use the same trick I did to Percy. I did a fake lunge and as she rolled away, I started to do a spin, I don't know how I was able to do this spin thing in the first place, but I'm glad I can. Annabeth, since she had jumped had to quickly do a back flip to avoid my blade. Just as her feet touched the ground, I took my chance, I swung my foot forward, but then it all failed. Annabeth must have anticipated my feet swinging at hers, so she went an swung at my other feet as I swung at hers. I fell to the ground, with her blade inches from my face.

"Forfeit?" she asked with a sneer.

I held back my tears and my pride and said, "Forfeit."

She looked at me with cold eyes before saying, "Here is what you get for challenging me." She raised her hand and swung it at my face with tremendous force. "Smack!" Her hand smacked my face, leaving a bright red mark.

The arena was silent with shock, I slowly got up. I turned around, and ran. I ran because of shame and humility that I couldn't do anything for Percy.

"Callisto! Wait!" I heard Kouri said.

I didn't listen, I went to the woods, where silence would be helpful, and nymphs would leave you alone usually.

I stopped at a small stream, crying as I sat down. When I heard the voice, it was feminine for sure. It sounded so sad, yet peaceful, it seemed to help me bear my pain. It helped me remember when I would sing with my dad. It brought back memories, of friends, family, and …. Percy.

"Hi, are you ok?"

I looked up to see a girl on a branch. She had caramel skin and reddish brown hair. She jumped down and stared at me before saying, "My name is Topaz, nice to meet you!"

* * *

**Author Notes!**

**Hope you liked chapter 7! I should be able to post a few more chapters today!**

**Please review and Follow/Favorite (It helps a lot!)**

**And if you would like to create a demigod for this series please fill out this form and pm or review it to me!**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Power-**

**Parent (god)-**

**Parent(mortal)(Optional)-**

**Weapon-**

**Personality-**

**Appearance(Be Specific!)-**

**Other (anything you want to say about your character)-**

**Until next time BYE!**


	9. Meeting with Aphrodite

**Author Notes- KShakespearian**

**I do not own PJO**

**Please check out the poll on my profile (Choose who should PJ's Patron!) **

**Please review and favorite/follow**

**If you find something unpleasant or wrong please inform me in the reviews, thank you !**

**Percy P.O.V.**

Where am I? I opened my eyes and looked at the scene in front of me. I was in a pink room filled with ,gag, a thousand perfume smells. I was lying in a comfy bed which was colored pink as well.

"Jeez, someone likes pink." I muttered.

"Yes! It seems a wonderful color, but it seems you disfavor it." I looked at the room as it suddenly became blue. It brought back bad memories, but it was still my favorite color. Wait? Was someone just talking to me?

"Hi!" I literally flew out of the bed as Aphrodite suddenly appeared right in front of me.

"Ahhh!" I yelled, but suddenly I felt pain in my chest and I crashed back down onto the bed, feeling weak.

"Don't move darling, can't have you dying in a dream know can we," Aphrodite said.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, Aphrodite was stunning as usual, but I didn't have stomach butterflies because of that, when Aphrodite comes to you in a dream, that means something around the lines, hi! I'm here to make your love life miserable.

Thinking about that made me realize something, Aphrodite caused the love of my life to dump me. I started to get furious, I saved the world twice, but as a thank you, my life is destroyed.

"Percy, you there?" I snapped out of my thoughts to look at a annoyed goddess.

"What," I said "professionally"

She rolled her eyes, "As I was saying, I didn't bring you here to just talk, I brought you here to talk about… Annabeth," she said.

"Oh, do you want her to stab me now?" I said angrily, she cause me to lose my love, being friendly isn't on my priority list right now.

"Percy, wait." She started.

"No! You took the last thing keeping me alive!" I shouted.

She turned to me before saying, " So your friends, Kouri and Callisto aren't keeping you alive?"

"I … I… I don't know," I said quietly.

She sighed, "Percy, you and Annabeth were never supposed to break up."

I looked up with shock, "Wait, you mean you didn't want me to get dumped?"

She nodded, "Yes, but she dumped do, meaning the fates or …."

"Or what?" I asked.

She stared at me, I could tell she was deciding if she should or shouldn't tell me, "I can't tell you."

I slumped my shoulders in disappointment. I knew better then to fight back against the goddess who loved to gossip. If she usually tells you anything, but if it's that bad, her lips are sealed.

"Anyways, would you like me to tell you about your friends?"

I looked at her, "I guess so," I said in a monotone voice.

She smiled, " Ok, first Kouri means winter in Japanese, which would fit her powers ,but lets go to your "special" friend, Callisto. Callisto means …"

I leaned forward and asked,' " Callisto means what, tell me."

She smiled before saying, "What's the sudden interest?"

I blushed, "I just wanted to know what her name means."

Aphrodite winked , "Well it means most beautiful, but everyone knows I'm most beautiful."

I smiled, Aphrodite just liked to be the most beautiful, but she wasn't natural beauty like Calypso or … Callisto.

"You want to know about what her names was originated from."

I nodded my head excitedly, I didn't feel this excited, well since before Tartarus.

"I'm only doing this as an apology you know," she said.

I smiled and nodded. "Right" I thought to myself.

"Well lets get started, Callisto was once a nymph that was a follower of Diana. Meaning this name is actually originated from Roman times. Well Jupiter happened to eye her, he fell in love, you know the process. Well when Diana found out, she was furious! I might even have a painting of the her when she found out about it, it's pretty funny, Diana's eyes were so big!" Aphrodite said, as she started to search through her purse.

"Um, the story?" I asked.

"Oh right! Well anyways Hera got angry like always and turned Callisto into a bear, but Zeus then turned her into a constellation. Ursa Major, I believe."

I stared at her, Callisto's name was basically a meaning star, and from past experiences, I knew star were beautiful, … like Callisto. I blushed, which Aphrodite noticed.

"Ohhhhh isn't our hero ha-," she stopped suddenly, she stayed still for a few seconds before scowling.

I got worried, "Is something wrong?"

She looked at me and said in a rushed tone, " Percy, I wanted you to stay more, but it seems Annabeth and Callisto are having a little duel. I would comfort Callisto right now, She is in the woods by the stream. "

"Wait wha-" I was about to say,.

She raised her hand and waved saying, "Good luck with love bye!"

I opened my eyes, I was in the Big House medical room. I started to get up, but suddenly was filled with pain. I looked down and saw that my stab wounds hadn't healed. I scowled, I had to get to Callisto, and quickly. I looked at the nightstand to see a plate of ambrosia. I quickly took a tiny piece, stuffed it in my mouth, and stood up, ignoring the pains in my chest. I had to get to Callisto, I just hope she isn't in danger.

**Author Notes-**

**Just a little chapter about Callisto's meaning, which does mean most beautiful!**

**Also don't forget to review and favorite/follow! Your guys support is very supportive!**

**If you would like to create a demigod please fill out this form and pm or review it to me!**

Name

Age

Powers

Parents (godly)

Parents(human, optional)

Weapons

Appearance

Personality(Be Specific)

Other (Anything else you would like to mention about the character)


	10. Kouri vs Annabeth

**Author Notes- KShakespearian**

**I do not own PJO**

_**Please visit my poll on my profile and please review, favorite/follow! Your support inspires me.**_

**Thank you for filling out the demigod form, but if you want to make a demigod go to the bottom Author Notes.**

**Thank you for all your support guys! Your amazing people!**

* * *

**Kouri P.O.V.**

"Callisto! Wait!" I shouted, but she left to the forest. I turned back to Annabeth, holding back the urge to turn her into a ice cube. I'm not going to let some girl slap my friend and get away with it, I thought to myself.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

She turned around, "I challenge you to a duel." I said as I walked up on the arena platform. The arena went silent, Annabeth stared at me carefully before saying, "Fine."

I had a plan to beat her I thought , hopefully her pride would overthrow her intelligence right now.

"Can I use my powers to fight against you?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

She stared at me, "No-" she started, but was interrupted by Mr. Annoying, Marvin.

"Annabeth, you can take her down, powers or not! You will bring her down like you did to that Callissy girl."

I saw red, did he say Callissy! Oh, now I'm totally bringing Annabeth down! No one says Callisto is a sissy!

Annabeth smirked before turning to me and nodded her head. Yes! I thought, stupidity won her over because of Marvin!

We got into our stances, from watching the battle she had with Callisto I learned some of her battle strategy. But she is a daughter of Athena, they change their battle strategy depending on their opponents, meaning don't be rash!

I had my staff, but should I use it? I had my mallet and hammer in my enchanted bag.**(1)** I could potions as well, but what wouldn't work unless she drank it because I don't have any splash potions. I would just have to experiment, I would use my mallet to test her, but if needed I'll use my staff, I thought.

We took our positions, got into a stance, started to circle each other. She circled me slowly, hiding her weak spots. She seemes to understand that I was studying her so she isn't going to let me study her, I thought grimly. Well better then never I thought and as I charged at her, I swung at her shoulder, but she ducked. Her feet smacked mine, making me fall, but I rolled to the right and swung my mallet at her feet. She jumped over my mallet, and brought her hilt down on my left shoulder. It hurt terribly, I almost cried. No! I thought, I can't lose, this is for Percy and Callisto.

We jumped back to our positions, staring at each other, wondering who would make the first move. This time fortunately she made the first move. She did a lunge and as I jumped to the right, I brought my mallet down on my back. She was expecting it though, She moved her body left, making me miss my attack, she swept her feet at mine, but this time I was able to jump it.

We started to just go all out, but I kept missing. I got frustrated, wait! She's trying to make me be rash, I thought. I jumped back, took a deep breath and made a stance. My mallet wasn't working, meaning my hammer won't either. I put it back in my bag and touched a bracelet on my arm. It was created by Callisto as we were learning about magic from our siblings, it had a picture of Callisto and I at the beach one summer vacation. It gave me courage, I need to win for my friends, not myself. I thought to myself firmly. I touched the bracelet and it turned into a grayish colored staff, with a gray/blue orb on the top.

I looked at Annabeth, she got into a offensive stance, she wanted to beat me before I could cast magic. She charged, I dodged, but she turned around right as I dodged and slammed the hilt of her dagger on wounded shoulder. I cried out, but rolled out of the way.

I grabbed my staff and slammed the ground. I could use my hands when casting magic, but a staff will be able to use because it helps you concentrate, making a stronger spell. From the ground came spikes of ice, it followed Annabeth, and before she could escape, she was surrounded by spikes. The spikes started to close around her, but before they could trap her, she jumped. She landed on a spike, her shoe protecting her feet. She jumped on the spikes and lunged at me. It hit me full on the chest, I stood my ground but grunted. I spun around Annabeth and blew a blast of snow, blinding her for a second. I then created a ice solider, it was a weak soldier due to my magic loss, but I just needed it to distract Annabeth. It tarted to charge at Annabeth, distracting her. I then slammed the ground with my staff again as she destroyed the ice soldier. Spikes came after her, trapping her before she could escape.

"Forfeit?" I asked.

She looked at me angrily before saying, "Forfeit."

I destroyed the ice and almost fell to the ground, I was tired from using so much magic and from the fighting. I managed to get up though, I turned to her and stared her straight in the eye.

I said," I won because of your pride, and if Callisto had used her power, you would be in the medical room."

She looked at me with doubt, "Don't spread lies because I beat her," she hissed.

I just stared at her before saying, "It may not look like it, but she has more magic abilities then me, but she takes the choice to be honorable."

I was telling the truth, Callisto overcame my magic any day, but she really did just decide to be honorable and depend on her rapier more.

I turned around and walked off the arena, and left to go to the woods, to find Callisto.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**I hope you liked this chapter and if you dislike something, mention it in the reviews!**

**If you would like to fill out a demigod form (PM it or review it to me)**

**Name**

**Age**

**Powers**

**Parents (godly)**

**Parents(human, optional)**

**Weapons**

**Appearance**

**Personality(Be Specific)**

**Other (Anything else you would like to mention about the character)**


	11. Topaz and The Unknown Wound

**Author Notes- KShakespearian!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson!**

**Please visit my profile and check out the poll on choosing who Percy's Patron should be.**

**Keep on reviewing please! Follow and Favorite helps!**

**Thank you to all the viewers who filled out the demigod form, if you would like to create a demigod for this series go to bottom Author notes.**

* * *

**Callisto P.O.V.**

"Were you the one who was singing," I asked.

The girl blushed, and nodded.

"You have an amazing voice you know." I said, it was true, her voice was amazing.

"Thank you!" she said with a smile.

"My name is Topaz, yours?" she asked.

"Callisto," I replied.

"Are you new here, I haven't seen you with the other Apollo campers." I said.

I guessed she was in the Apollo cabin, no one else had perfect tanned skin like them.

"I came a week before you did, and I'm not seen with Apollo campers because I like the forest more."

That confused me, weren't Apollo campers supposed to like doing basketball or archery instead of going to the forest. I shrugged it off, people were unique in their own ways.

I looked at her brown eyes and asked, " Do you come here often?"

She nodded, "I love to sing by the stream, it feels so calming."

As she said that she started to hum, she sure was cheerful.

"So why were you crying?" she asked.

I froze, I didn't really want to tell somebody I just met a few minutes ago.

"I want tell anyone, I promise." She said.

I would have to trust her, I thought. So I told her about my duel, and how Annabeth…. slapped me.

Her eyes became moist and her shoulders slumped, "I understand how you feel, it doesn't feel good to be slapped especially in front of everyone, but at least they weren't making fun of you."

I stared at her with shock, here I was thinking my life was ruined because I lost a battle, but Topaz seemed to have been bullied.

"Have you ever been bullied?" I asked, "I don't want to be rude or anything, but…"

"Yes, many times." She whispered depressingly.

My heart shattered, she seemed so sad, like Percy, I thought.

I tried to lift to mood, "So how is Camp Half Blood?" I asked.

She smile immediately, "It's amazing! Though Marvin and Annabeth seem, you know."

I nodded, "Percy told me that Annabeth used to be an amazing friend, but I guess Marvin changed her."

She nodded before saying, "I heard stories about Percy, how he saved Olympus twice, but seeing him now…. He doesn't seem like a savior."

"Five years in Tartarus does that to you." We turned around to see Percy, leaning on a tree panting. I saw blood coming from his chest.

"Percy!" I yelled, "Your supposed to be resting, your wounds!"

He gave a small grin, I noticed his grins and smiles were getting bigger every day, I thought.

"Had a dream from Aphrodite, we had a little talk," He said the last part slowly, causing suspicion to flash through my mind.

"She told me Annabeth did something to you, and that you were in the forest." He said.

I gave a smile, "It's just water under the bridge. Here, meet Topaz!"

I turned to Topaz and said, "This is Percy."

Topaz giggled before saying, "Hi!"

Percy waved at her, "Hi," he said .

I got up from the ground and gave him a hug, "I missed you."

He smiled and was about to say something, but he froze and narrowed his eyes. He uncapped Riptide before lunging at a bush.

"Kyahh!" said someone, was that Kouir, I thought.

I heard a bonk and saw Percy on the ground, clutching his head, with Kouir standing in front of him.

Her eyes were literally glowing as she started yelling at him, "Who do you think you are! Try to kill why don't you! Do I look like a monster, huh?"

"Well you kind of are, ow !" He said clutching, his head again as Kouir bonked him with her staff.

"I'm so going to beat you up!" Kouir threatened, she was about to bonk him on the head one more time when Topaz shouted, "Stop, his chest! It's bleeding!"

We looked down in shock, Kouir and I forgotten about his chest. The wounds fully reopened, I thought. That would explain the amount of blood.

"Here I have a ambrosia in my bag," Kouir said, searching through her enchanted bag **(1)**

"No," Percy said, "I already had a ambrosia, it doesn't seem to work."

"Maybe I could help, I am a daughter of Apollo," Topaz said.

She went up to him and started muttering some Ancient Greek, the blood started to disappear, going back into the wound. That's when everything went wrong, a sudden dark glow emitted from the wounds and blasted Topaz away.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"Topaz!," I shouted, she landed near a tree nearby, but her body had smoke coming out of it.

"Something back fired the healing," she muttered.

We have to take him back to Chiron, and quickly.

Kouir nodded and grabbed his head while I grabbed his feet.

"Can you walk, Topaz?" I asked.

She slowly got up and nodded, "I'll go to the Big House and get Chiron," she said as she ran to the Big House.

Percy was unconscious and I saw blood starting to run out from his wounds, his bandages were soaked.

"We have to hurry," I said, as we started running to the Big House. Hold on Percy, we won't let you die, that's for sure, I thought. And we ran to the Big House, with a damaged Percy in our hands.

* * *

**Author Notes!**

**All children of Hecate get a enchanted bag which holds their items, nothing else.**

**If you would like to create a demigod or two, for this book series please fill out this form and pm or review it!**

**Name**

**Age**

**Powers**

**Parents (godly)**

**Parents(human, optional)**

**Weapons**

**Appearance**

**Personality(Be Specific)**

**Other (Anything else you would like to mention about the character)**


	12. The Curse and The Romans

**Author Notes- KShakespearian!**

**I do not own PJO**

**I would like to thank each and everyone of you for Favorite/Following and Reviewing!**

**Happy Thanks Giving! Hope you guys have fun with your family! (Had to peel like 20 potatoes Home Made Mash Potatoes!)**

**Please check out my poll in my profile to choose who will be Percy's patron!**

* * *

_**Previously-**_

_Percy was unconscious and I saw blood starting to run out from his wounds, his bandages were soaked. _

"_We have to hurry," I said, as we started running to the Big House. Hold on Percy, we won't let you die, that's for sure, I thought. And we ran to the Big House, with a damaged Percy in our hands._

**Topaz P.O.V.**

I brought Chiron out just as Callisto and Kouri arrived, holding an unconscious Percy. Chiron's eyes widened, when he saw Percy. I thought it was because of the blood, but as I looked at Percy's chest, I saw a black haze around it.

My eyes widened, "Chiron did you see that?" I asked.

His tail swished around, but he didn't answer instead he told Callisto and Kouri, "Bring him to the medical room, immediately."

We followed him quickly, but as Percy past me, I saw the black haze again. Suddenly I saw lady with a black cloak, she saw me and smiled before she suddenly lift her cloak and disappeared, leaving a red feather.

"Topaz!" I opened my eyes to see Callisto and Kouri staring down at me, "Why am I on the floor? " I asked.

" You just stood still and collapsed," Kouri said.

"Oh," I said. Who was that lady, I thought.

"Help us carry Percy, he's starting to slip," Kouri said, getting my attention.

We arrived into the medical room, where we placed Percy on a bed. We sat down on some chairs and nervously watched Percy get healed by Chiron. After a few minutes, Chiron straightened up and looked at us.

**Callisto P.O.V.**

Chiron straightened up, and turned to us.

"Is Percy ok?"I asked.

Chiron's face looked grim, "I healed the wound, but something else seems to be damaging him in the inside."

"Inside?" Topaz said fearfully.

"Not the inside damaging you think," we let out at breath of air, but then Chiron said, "It's more like a curse."

Kouri's head whipped up, "Cursed, like in casted upon by evil witch curse?"

Chiron nodded, " It seems as though when Percy was stabbed, the blade must have had some sort of magic."

"Magic? I'll get the rest of the Hecate cabin to look into it," Kouri said.

Chiron smiled, but then frowned, "We still need to find the person who did this though, the whole Hermes cabin and Apollo cabin are working on it, but they still haven't found the person.

A horn blasted outside, except it sounded seven instead of three times. Chiron looked out the window.

"Is there a monster attack?" Topaz asked.

Chiron smiled, and said, " It seems I forgot to mention this to you."

"Mention what?" I asked.

"Well ever since the Giant's War, Romans and Greeks have united, but were trying to make plans on how we can connect the camps better."

We nodded our head, we had learned about the Roman camp in our demigod history class.

"Well four times a year, the Romans come to visit us or vise versa, this year the Romans are visiting." He said.

We stared at him excitedly, Roman demigods were coming!

He then said, "I would like to talk with Topaz, you girls go down and meet with the Roman camp and make sure no fighting happens."

Kouri and I looked at each other nervously, but nodded, then left. Leaving Topaz with Chiron.

**Topaz P.O.V.**

Uh oh, was what I thought, as Chiron asked me to stay behind. Did I do something wrong, was it about the cloaked lady?

"Topaz, I made you stay behind because I wanted to talk to you about Percy's curse." Chiron said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned my head, interested on what he was about to say, "What is it Chiron?" I said.

His face was grim , "Why did you collapse?"

I froze, I could tell him I thought, he's trustworthy like Callisto, "I saw Percy's chest and noticed a black haze."

His eyes widened, "Go on."

"Then a lady in a black cloak appeared, she saw me and smiled. Then she disappeared leaving a red feather."

I looked at Chiron's face, it was pale and grim. I heard him mutter something, "It can't be them, they've risen already."

"What?" I asked.

Chiron gave a face of surprise, "Nothing, go on now, I'll join you shortly, maybe one of the Romans might have a cure."

I gave one last look at Percy, hoping that he would get better, then left.

**Kouri P.O.V.**

We were outside the Big Room when we saw a huge flag of a eagle, surrounded by a groups of demigods. They had golden armor and swords, Imperial Gold, I thought.

I saw a Pegasus with fly with a girl in purple robes. She stood straight and calm and as she landed the Pegasus, she turned to her demigods and shouted something in Latin. The demigods immediately stopped.

"Everyone to the arena!" I heard Chiron shouted, as Callisto grabbed my hand and we jogged to the arena.

When all the demigod's got into place, some sitting while others were standing. Chiron and the girl in purple robes went up onto the arena. The girl introduced herself as Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter. Then five demigods went up onto the stage. Then they introduced themselves, blah blah blah.

I started to doze off when some shook my shoulder. I looked up to see Callisto staring at me.

"What?" I asked.  
"Wake up." She whispered.

I grumbled, why can't they give fun speeches!

"The Romans shall stay in their make shift tents, and after dinner we shall talk about plans for combining the camps. Also, like tradition, we shall have a tournament tomorrow and throughout the week, everyone dismissed. " Chiron said.

Tournament! I thought, to myself as people went back in groups of two or three, some even went and talked to the Romans.

"Kouri, lets go, Callisto went up to meet Chiron." I turned around to see Topaz make a "come" motion and then she ran off to the Big House.

I got up and started to run after her, wondering why Callisto went back to Chiron.

* * *

**Author Notes!**

**Hope you liked today's chapters and I would like to wish everyone a good thanksgiving! Have fun with your family and friends!**

**Sadly, my updates may slow down a bit, but I'll do my best to at least update regularly! (Vacation's almost over TT)**

**If you would like to fill out a demigod form, here it is!**

**Just put it in the reviews or PM it to me!**

Name

Age

Powers

Parents (godly)

Parents(human, optional)

Weapons

Appearance

Personality(Be Specific)

Other (Anything else you would like to mention about the character)


	13. The Tournament Beginning!

**Author Notes-KShakespearian!**

**Guys school is back and so updates will start to slow down :( , but I will make sure to try to make an update schedule !**

**Guys check out my poll, I really need you guys to choose Percy's Patron so I can progress the story, :) Thanks!**

**Percy P.O.V.**

Ugh, I felt terrible, as if my body was filled with poison. I groaned as I got off the bed and slowly made my way down the stairs.

"These young fellows are Nico, Frank Hazel, Leo, Piper, and Jason."

It sounded like Chiron. Wait, I thought, my friends are here! I would have ran down the stairs if it weren't for my bloody chest! I had to slowly make my way down the stairs as pain shot out of my chest.

"Hello my name is Callisto ,this is Topaz and Kouri! Were friends of Percy…. Percy!"

I looked up from the steps to see Callisto glaring at me before saying, "You should be resting! You can get hurt you know!"

I was about to reply when Hazel came to hug me, "Percy! We misse- , oh what happened to you," she said as she looked at my blood soaked shirt.

"Got into a little accident," I replied to get cut off by Kouri," Accident, yah right, getting stabbed isn't a "little accident"."

"Stabbed!" everyone, but me, Topaz, Callisto, Chiron, and Kouri said.

Then Chiron had to explain the whole story! I moaned to myself, what torture have the fates brought upon me. Wait, brought upon me, oh no, I thought. I'm becoming medieval, I wailed to myself. Why Callisto, Why! Why must you speak in a beautiful, I mean medieval language!

"So Percy can't be in the tournament?" said Jason.

My head snapped up, "Tournament? I want to be in a tournament!"

Chiron gave a frown, "Percy your to injured to be in a tournament."

"I'll eat a ambrosia and call it good, " I argued.

He gave another frown, but nodded. Something must be on his mind I thought. Why am I so hyper all of a sudden, my weird mind said. It's like the word tournament was a bag of blue espresso jelly beans. I shrugged it off and went upstairs to change. When I got back down, everyone had left, but Chiron. I was about to leave when he said, "Percy, I don't like you fighting with that wound, but since your not going to listen, make sure to fight safe."

I smiled and nodded, I turned around and made my way to the arena. Not knowing that I would face a opponent I didn't want to face.

**Topaz P.O.V.**

As Chiron was talking about how Percy got stabbed, I was busy staring at Nico. Ok it's kind of stalking, but it's just that, his eyes were so sad. They seemed to make him look older then he really was. I felt like I understood his pain, I had a bad past as well. Also he was just so, handso- I mean nice looking. I felt a blush coming, why did I have to be so stupid. I'm going to make a fool out of myself! Then I felt the truth, like something in the back of my mind was saying, _He won't love you, he stands for death, you stand for light. Two opposites.___I felt saddened, my mind was right, light and dark never match, but that doesn't mean they can't be friends, I thought determinedly.

**Nico P.O.V.**

The Apollo girl, Topaz was her name, was standing across the room, her flawless bronze skin giving a gleam, her reddish brown hair seemed to be like the hearth, giving warmth and love. Wait what! I can't be thinking these thoughts, I said to myself! Anyways I thought bitterly, She is light and I am death, we can't match. She would deny me before I could say a word. As everyone got out of the room, I saw her beautiful, big brown eyes staring at me, making me give a slight blush as I excited the room, hoping no one saw it. Sadly, someone godly did.

**Aphrodite P.O.V.**

I sighed as I watched the two demigods, they would make a unique couple. I smiled as I saw Nico get a blush, and giggled when Topaz got a blush later. These two were going to be together, I'll make sure of it.

**Topaz P.O.V.**

Once at the arena, with everyone sitting down, Chiron walked up the stairs and did an introduction, rules, blah. Finally he brought out a jar full of names of those who participated, almost everyone including me had joined. I was happy to fight thinking my life would be perfect if I could just win a fight. I hadn't fought anyone before, but it can't be that bad, I thought reassuring myself. Oh how wrong I was.

"The first battle will be between," Chiron dug out a name and shouted, "Nico Di Angelo!"

Almost everyone groaned as Nico went up the stage, I understood how they felt. He was a powerful demigod, so beginners like me were done for.

Chiron dug out the second name and shouted the worst name possible, " Nico shall be against….. Topaz Kingsley."

I froze, I groaned, I died. Really, of all the people I could fight, I fight my crush. I felt like being struck by lightning as I made my way up the stairs. Oh how I wish I didn't enter the tournament.

**Author Notes-**

**I know this chapter is short , but I did this chapter when I was supposed to do an essay :P I gotta work now, but I hope you like this chapter and thank you for all your support! **

**If you would like to fill out a demigod form, here you go!**

Name

Age

Powers

Parents (godly)

Parents(human, optional)

Weapons

Appearance

Personality(Be Specific)

Other (Anything else you would like to mention about the character)


	14. Author Note!

**Author Notes- KShakespearian!**

**I have been busy with school and I'm having a huge writers block so I decided to create a new series. Another problem I'm having is school is taking too much of my time, so irregular updates will be common except on weekends. I'm also sick which is getting me headaches and what not, so I'm really sorry! I'll try my best to do everything I can to update, but I can't promise anything. I will continue this fanfic, but I will also work on my second fanfic shortly! **

_**Please review!**_

**Here is a sneak peek of my new fanfic that will be out soon!**

_**Persus, Immortal of Light, Life, Peace, Wisdom, and Heroes**_

* * *

**Persus P.O.V.**

The boy stared at the sky, looking at the brilliant stars of Ouranous.

"Persus, are you ready?" said a voice behind him

He turned around to see Nyx, "I just can't believe Kronos would do this."

Nyx's expression turned grim, "I didn't either, but Gaia and Ouranous have been busy…."

I knew what she meant; Primordials can't fade, but can be put into a great slumber, for millenniums, if they were only slightly weak.

"Kronos has ordered all of us to be put into slumber, he's used some sort of magic, can you feel it?"

I nodded, "It seems our nephew has used some sort of magic to put us to sleep, to put away any obstacles to his throne," I said.

Nyx nodded, we were some of the last Primordials left that hadn't been put to slumber…. Yet.

"Our time is near," She said sadly.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat; I didn't want to fall asleep for millions of years.

Nyx suddenly shivered, she wrapped her arms around her cloak.

"It seems that my time is gone, I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you until the last minute."

After she said those last words, she slowly closed her eyes and melted into shadows, to be asleep for years to come.

I stared back at the stars, getting colder by the minute. I remember feeling cold, so cold.

I was Persus, Primordial of Light, Life, Peace, Wisdom, and Heroes. I have no parents, but was created by all the Primordials to be a companion, a peace keeper. However, now I would be asleep for thousands of years.

**No One P.O.V.**

Standing in a dark temple, was Kronos, standing in all his might. He was standing proud, like most kings would. If only he knew without the Primordials, he would fall. He would fall to the curse that Ouranous said right after he was chopped into millions of pieces.

"You will fall to one of your children, like how you have destroyed me, you yourself will be destroyed by the king of the sky. He shall be the one to end you, Kronos!"


	15. Tournament Part 1

**Author Notes- KShakespearian**

**So, I am here to apologize. I have been unfaithful to my story and I know you would like to me update more often like during my Thanksgiving vacation. Sadly, school and parents have been a slight problem, but I promise I will do my best to make sure you guys will get the updates asap!**

**Also please review, negative, positive, I don't care. If anything seems wrong, like if the fighting was to short, please tell me in the reviews!**

**Tournament part 1**

* * *

**Topaz P.O.V.**

We stared into each other's eyes as we circled each other. I had a mace, while Nico had his Stygian Iron sword. We were allowed to use powers, which gave Nico an advantage. Suddenly he swung at me, I dodged. I had to be smart about this; I was going to go defensive to see what style he used. Suddenly I felt something cold grab onto my feet. I screamed as I looked down and saw two skeletal hands holding my feet to the ground. Suddenly I felt a warm liquid on my face, it was blood, I thought with horror. Nico must have swiped me as I screamed, I turned to face Nico as he suddenly slammed his hilt onto my arm, numbing it, causing me to drop my mace.

"Forfeit?" He said, as he held his blade at my throat.

I just nodded, and as I left the arena, I made a vow. I would one-day defeat Nico, to show him my power. Well you lost to your crush; I thought miserably, he probably thinks your super weak. You didn't even use your powers! I'm going to have to practice fighting more, I thought as I sat next to Callisto, healing my wounds.

**(Since Nico is like 2****nd**** strongest, I couldn't really make a long battle scene because children of Apollo are generally bad at close combat)**

**Kouri P.O.V.**

I glared at Nico as Topaz walked off the arena. I wasn't mad at him, but still, you just don't swipe at a girl when there screaming. Ugh, he has no manners, I thought even though I didn't have any.

"Next is Leo Valdez vs. Kouri Stone!" Yelled Chiron.

I froze literally; I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I was fighting a professional; I thought bitterly, they're making us fight professionals! Ugh, now I knew how it feels to be chosen for the Hunger Games, but this time, I was using powers. We stood face to face in front of the stage.

"Hey hot stuff, how you doing?" Leo said.

"…." I can't believe I'm fighting a player, and a bad one.

" Cat got your tongue? Let me help you speak babe." He said with a smile.

He wasn't a jock play boy, but his words made me feel offended. My staff appeared in my hand, and before he could even speak, I blasted him with snow. He was thrown all the way to the other end of the arena.

Then it happened. The snow suddenly blasted away, and I stood in shock as Leo stood with fire surrounding him, he raised his hammer and charged. I got out my own hammer, turning my staff back into a potion. Suddenly I felt hot, I yelped as I realized that he had thrown fire at me. I hissed as some of my skin was burned. I quickly let out a cold aura, stopping the burn.

"You know ice isn't going to work." Leo said.

I smirked at him and said, "I won't need it."

He stared at me confused; he didn't know that I was a child of Hecate, so he didn't know I had just created a batch of splash potions. I was going to use them to "kindly" be a jerk. I wasn't a cheater, but still, some people consider potions cheating, well to bad.

I was about to reach down to get a potion when, five fireballs came at me. I dodged, and dodged. Leo quickly got something out of his bag, a vial of some liquid and threw it. The vial broke and the liquid splashed almost everywhere across the floor. I didn't know what it was until the smell came, gasoline I thought. Leo then threw a fireball at the floor, causing most of it to lit on fire.

This was bad; the heat was almost too much for me. I couldn't handle too much heat because of my powers, I had to act quickly. I reached into my bag, grabbed a random potion, and threw it. Ok, that's unsafe, but when you're kind of in a lot of pain, thinking goes out the window.

The potion luckily hit Leo in the head, and suddenly water went everywhere. Yes! I thought, it was a water potion. The water had doused the flames and had cause Leo to suffocate from no oxygen. Not drown, suffocate!

I then switched back to my staff, and did my ice spikes. Except this time I made the spike spread out, covering the arena with cold ice. I jumped onto an ice spike and pointed my spike at the half-cubed Leo, he was burning the ice so I had to do this fast. I pointed my staff at Leo and created a pillar of pure ice. It weighed about 80 pounds if someone was to carry it, and was perfect for knocking people out. Leo noticed and started to use more firepower, but before he could escape, I made the pillar go right on top of Leo's head. Since it was levitating it wouldn't , opps! I must have dropped it. I stared at Leo as he crumpled onto the floor, I smirked, fire beats ice, nope! Ice beats fire!

* * *

**Author Notes!**

**If you liked it, please favorite/follow and review!**

**If you disliked it tell in the reviews, and tell me why!**

**Check out my poll! I really need you to fill it out! It's about Percy's Patron.**

**Until Next Time, Bye!**


End file.
